


seven ways. seven days. seven peeks. seven weeks.

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 2.0 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bangtan Boys | BTS References, Dancer Kuroo Sachi, Dancer Takahara Sara, EXO references, F/M, First Dance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kuroo Sachi in Love, Kuroo Sachi is a Dork, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Sachi needs a hug, Unreliable Narrator, fluff with an angsty ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Over the course of seven weeks, in seven ways, during seven different days, Kuroo meetsher...and she takes his breath away in the best way until there's nothing left.She got me goin crazyWhy is my heart racing?You’re beautiful, my goddessMonsterupdates every Saturday
Relationships: Kuroo Sachi & Kuroo Kimiko, Kuroo Sachi/Takahara Sara, Original Character/Original Character
Series: Nekoma 2.0 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907122
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	1. Intro: Boy Meets Evil...?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256688) by [trixie_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon). 



> [sea seven ways](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7tUwkxa5kVzvzeibNx9lty?si=siPpSC97RTWaiA77xkfQfQ)
> 
> the playlist to set the mood
> 
> [Nekoma 2.0](https://nekoma-2-0.tumblr.com)

The painting hung over the door of the dance studio Sachi frequented with his sister after school twice weekly. He always liked looking at it, there was always something interesting to see in its weird streaks. As he stretched for ballet class, he took the time to observe it. The painting watched over him like a mutated angel. 

The thought comforted Sachi as he stretched into the splits, leaning into them, feeling his legs burn as he lowered himself. He gave a self-satisfied little snort. It felt so good to make this progress. He was working on his vertical split now, stretching his leg as far as possible, trying to match the lines of that painting on the wall that caught his eye every so often and was so strong.

That weird painting. 

It was so distracting in the best and worst way to him. The best because it was always telling him some new secret. The worst because it meant a lecture from Kumamoto-sensei. The old man was weird, always sporting a strange all-knowing smile whenever he saw Sachi’s eyes catch those of the other teenagers in his dance class.

Though Sachi furiously protested whenever it happened, trying to blame it on that painting, Kumamoto-sensei saw straight through him. “Everyone is drawn to it, but the connection you have with it is different.”

“Ah, uh,” Sachi couldn’t speak, shuffling his feet shyly, avoiding his teacher’s knowing gaze. “It reminds me of Takahara-chan…”

Kumamoto raised his eyebrows. “Well. Don’t let it affect class,”

Sachi smiled and nodded.

He just cared about the painting, couldn’t help but be drawn to it. And sure, if he spun a little too hard because he started at it, who was he to blame? Kumamoto-sensei would call him crazy again and roll his eyes fondly. “Pay more attention to class and less to impressing Takahara-chan,” he would say. “This is a dance class, if you want to impress her, _pay attention_.”

But blaming a painting on his need to impress her would be a weird way to go about it. He knew that, so he brushed off Kimiko’s teasing with a huff and fond eye roll, instead focusing on his dance. Takahara Sara was a hard creature to please. She was just as beguiling as that weird painting. 

Sachi just sighed and stretched out in front of the painting, watching it again. Maybe comparing it to Sara would be a good start. _Hmm...it’s very oily, Oh! Why’d I even say that? She’ll never go out with me if I say that!! But...what else?_


	2. Singularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Have I lost myself  
>  Or have I gained you ___
> 
> _Singularity_

Just like the weird painting, Takahara Sara was irresistible to him, even as Kimiko gave noncommittal comments on her  _ aniki’s _ crush. Sachi did not enjoy these one bit, but he shrugged. At least she wasn’t  _ objecting _ to the idea of Sachi and Sara together, though she didn’t find Sara all that special. To Kimi, Sara was normal. But Kimiko hadn’t found the painting all that special either, unlike Kumamoto-sensei, so Sachi ignored his sister and her silly judgement and sillier warnings. 

Sara just drew him in, all of his parts. She was his goddess and drove him crazy with adoration for her and all that she was. They were orbiting one another like binary stars, and though Sach knew that it was inevitable that they would collide, he hoped they’d at least not destroy each other in a horrible, massive explosion.  _ Though Dad said it was rare, so it might not even happen to us! We’ll be fine! _

How he loved it, to feel love and be loved. 

They made everyone jealous, two irresistible forces. Him, with his shining silver hair, and her with her burning umber locks, made for an eye-catching pair whenever they were out together, such as their “not-dates” to get onigiri after every dance class. Sachi didn’t want to attach a label to their relationship yet, Sara wasn’t fond of them. That didn’t stop Kimiko though, she was more than happy to attach them with a label, her teasing smirk at the ready whenever Sachi opened up about his crush. 

After all, Sara was like those splashes of color. So vibrant. Her skin, tawny and bronzelike, shone in the sun, only growing more and more tan with each passing day in the sky. She was the positives of that weird painting, and that had little to do with her personality, funnily enough. 

Sachi was the cheerier of the two, despite looking far gloomier, at least Kumamoto-sensei had said so. He was the negative photos. He was tall, much taller than Sara, already six feet tall. He was very thin and pale, his skin looking more like the moon than the sun. his hair was silver too, but they shared something.

They shared some things though, and there was one of those things that was probably the most irresistible thing of all. Their eyes. This burning brown-hazel, like fire, like the forest, like that  _ same painting _ . It was always that painting that he thought of when he saw her, though. 

An enigma. An irresistible enigma. 

He couldn’t wait to learn more as they grew closer and closer.


	3. Jamais Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A remedy, a melody  
> A memory that will be left just for me
> 
> \- Jamais Vu, BTS

Sachi wasn’t sure why he stared at the painting after dance class again. It was just there now, not a distraction. Like Sara. Satisfying, yet so impersonal. But he wanted more than that, wanted to be more than just her friend.  _ Girlfriend _ , said a little voice in his head.  _ That’s the word you’re looking for. _ That voice sounded entirely too much like Kimiko for Sachi’s liking and he grumbled angrily, shaking his head like a wet cat. He didn’t want to think about Kimi right now. His baby sister wasn’t important in this relationship. It was just him and Sara that mattered here, no other mortal was allowed to trespass on their relationship.

But what was most important and most needed was that Sachi needed to find a way to impress Sara. It could be anything. Just had to be something. 

All he had to do was make a sacrifice to his goddess.

It could be a song or dance, and though Sachi was good at both, Sara always saw Sachi do that. He needed to offer something fresh and original to satisfy her or she’d eat him up like a monster. Like she’d done to every boy she’d dated before Sachi. That was what he needed to avoid, those jaws of death.

_ Stop with the melodramatics! Think! _

So he did. He knew there was one thing that no one had ever done for her, no matter who they were. Painting his own work of art. It would be a great idea, except for the fact that he was no good at art. But! They could go and see the real painting that had started all of this instead, though it was in a museum on the other side of the prefecture.

Sachi cursed his luck. 

It seemed that fate was laughing at him again, but when did it ever give him a break? His intended plan would mean a road trip to get there. Sure, Sara loved them, but Sachi loathed them. They always made him nauseous and it was going to be humiliating if he threw up in his crush’s lap. He’d never be able to show his face to her again, let alone kiss her.

So back to the painting. He analyzed it, snapping pictures on his phone. Sure, he wasn’t the greatest artist, but he was nothing if not determined. Meticulously, he planned how he was going to stitch together the pieces, weaving them into the road trip he was planning across Japan. He’d do anything for Sara.

He hoped she would do the same thing for him.


	4. You Can Call Me (Monster)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got me going crazy  
> Why is my heart racing?  
> You’re beautiful, my goddess
> 
> \- Monster (EXO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway point! Let’s see how this ends!

And his hope was right, that Sara would do the same thing for him when it came time that he needed her. At least it seemed to be that way. Sara would pay him back for this sacrifice because he wasn’t just sacrificing his time and money, he was sacrificing his lunch for her.

Why? Because Sachi shuddered with each passing rise and fall of the bus they were riding in. He regretted his idea with each rise, but with each fall, he reminded himself that this was for Sara. Not him.

_ Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up. _

He repeated that mantra to himself, willing it to memory. Willing his stomach to listen. If this sacrifice was ruined because he couldn’t keep his lunch down, Sachi would be furious. He couldn’t do this to his goddess.

His stomach gurgled, challenging him to repeat that statement. He hated it so much. But every time he thought about giving up, the painting would float back into his head. He was doing this for Sara, not himself. If he vomited everywhere, so be it. He was sure his goddess would understand.

That didn’t stop his mind from running away from him with anxiety-induced hazes.

If he threw up, though his stomach would be better, the incident itself would be humiliating and he would  _ never, ever be able to face his goddess again _ . But at least, he had a handkerchief. The only reason he hadn’t thrown up. That silk handkerchief was clamped against his mouth. Sara had given it to him after she came to one of his volleyball games, and offered it to him with a smile. “Take it, and use it well,” she had said then, just a few weeks after they had first locked eyes in Kumamoto-sensei’s class. 

Just as she had said then, she said to him now in the bus. “Don’t let me down,”

_ Don’t let me down. _

_ Don’t let me down. _

_ Don’t let me down. _

Those thoughts echoed in his mind. He knew he couldn’t let his anxiety win this because if it did, he would never get to finish his scavenger hunt and make Sara his girlfriend because she would dump him like trash, like last season’s clothes.

So he had to make this work. Maybe he could come up with some funny things to say about it...or maybe continue to comment on how he was sure his stomach lining had an incredibly similar painting, since Sachi was so very nauseous in the bus.

He thanked his lucky stars when they finally stopped and he lowered his handkerchief. 

Spotless. Safe.


End file.
